


Our Love is Tragedy (Why Are You my Clarity?)

by flamefox428



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2018, Day 5, F/F, FWB, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: Idly, she thought that was the perfect metaphor for Beca. She was the ocean; beautiful, powerful, dangerous.





	Our Love is Tragedy (Why Are You my Clarity?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the love triangle one I wrote and I'm just realizing now that's it's got some similar elements to that one. I feel super shit about that but I honestly don't have time to rewrite this with all my university stuff so I'm going to post this anyway. I'm real sorry though :/

At first, it was an accident.

The Bellas had been out one night, celebrating after a performance and drinking themselves into oblivion. Amy had challenged Beca to a shot contest and the girls were crowded around them at the bar yelling and cheering. Emily found it easy enough to get swept up in the revelry and excitement of their latest performance, and she was riding a high so fully that she felt dizzy.

Her hand was loose around the neck of the tequila bottle she was holding, so she put it on the bar before she could drop it. She felt a sudden wave of nausea and made her way to the bathroom, leaving the others behind. She leaned over the sink and splashed some water onto her face, taking deep breaths to stop the spinning behind her eyes.

After a moment, the dizziness passed and she left the bathroom, intent on heading back to her girls to keep the party going. She didn’t make it very far before a small weight was collapsing against her.

She wrapped an arm around Beca’s shoulders to keep her upright, slightly concerned by how much the smaller girl was swaying. Beca giggled and leaned heavily into Emily’s body, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

“Hey, you,” she slurred, her blue eyes bright and sparkling. Emily felt a warmth bloom in her stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d been downing all night.

“Hey drunky,” Emily replied with a giggle of her own, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at having Beca so close.

“God, you were so good on stage earlier,” Beca drawled, her smile curling into something more than drunken glee.

“Thanks, but nowhere near as good as you,” Emily rushed to say, blushing furiously.

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered,” Beca hummed, subconsciously walking Emily backwards. Emily let out a squeak when she felt her back hit the wall in the poorly lit alcove that led to the bathrooms. Beca looked at her, seemingly lost in thought as she continued. “So beautiful." 

Emily’s whole body felt like it was sparking with electricity, and she nearly flinched when Beca dropped a hand from her neck to her hip, gripping her possessively. 

“Beca?” Emily asked, her breath coming out in a quivering sigh.

“So beautiful and gentle,” Beca mused, her eyes raking over Emily’s body. Emily was practically vibrating and all her nerve endings were alight.

Emily would have asked Beca what she was doing, but Beca moved first. She surged up to connect their lips, half on her tiptoes and half tugging Emily down to her level with the hand gripping the back of her neck. Emily’s confused squeak was muffled by Beca’s lips dragging against her own, determined and heated.

Her whole life, Emily had been treading water to stay afloat. Now, with Beca kissing her, claiming her, in the dark corner of a bar, she was finally slipping under the waves and drowning. Drowning in Beca and all the feelings that were threatening to break the dam in her heart and flood her.

Idly, she thought that was the perfect metaphor for Beca. She was the ocean; beautiful, powerful, dangerous.

Beca hands burned her like brands as they grasped at her waist and her thighs, their kisses getting sloppier the more they let their passion take control. Beca left her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, biting the place where neck and shoulder met. Emily moaned obscenely, blushing at how needy she felt in that moment. She could feel the tension coiling low in her belly like molten heat, burning her from the inside out.

“Let’s get out of here,” Beca growled against her collarbone, sucking and biting at her overheated flesh and making Emily’s head spin more than the tequila had.

Emily looked over to where the girls were still crowded at the bar, their loud voices carrying faintly over to where they were hidden. She wanted to think this through. She wanted them to talk about this. She wanted to tell Beca how much she loved her, and make sure she felt the same way. They were both drunk, and this could end so badly.

But Beca was pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat and palming at her chest through her shirt, so Emily just nodded her head let Beca drag her out of the bar and into the night. 

The cool air made goosebumps raise on Emily’s arms and she shivered as Beca hailed them a cab, practically dragging Emily into it behind her. Beca barked their address at the cab driver before swinging a leg over Emily’s lap and reconnecting their lips. Emily was only vaguely aware that she was moaning and panting as she made out in the back of a taxi with Beca, and she was sure she would have been mortified had she been sober enough. 

Emily’s phone began to ring and she broke away from Beca’s lips to look at the caller ID. It was Chloe, probably calling to check up on her since she hadn’t made it back from the bathroom. Even though she was currently drowning in a sea of arousal, she smiled at Chloe’s motherly nature.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly as she answered the phone. She threw her head back against the leather headrest and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when Beca’s hand slid under her bra and she bit down on Emily’s pulse.

“Hey Em, where are you? You disappeared and I was worried about you,” Chloe said, her words slurred but her tone concerned. Emily choked on her gasp before covering it with a cough and responding.

“I wasn’t feeling very well so Beca got a cab and we’re heading home,” Emily rushed to explain.

“That’s good, you sound a little winded,” Chloe said, in full mom-mode. “We’ll see you when we get home okay? Love you guys!”

“Yeah loveyoutoo,” Emily said quickly before tossing her phone down and fisting a hand in Beca’s hair. Beca growled and sucked another hickey into Emily’s throat, causing the younger girl to moan again.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the house, they were throwing cash at the driver and out of the cab before Emily even realized they were moving. Emily fumbled for her keys as Beca sidled up behind her, her hands burning trails along Emily’s already overheated body.

Emily finally unlocked the door and Beca dragged them up to Emily’s room, kicking the door shut behind her and pushing Emily down onto her bed. They were a whirlwind of tongues and teeth and limbs as Beca pulled her out of her jeans, Emily sitting up to pull her shirt off.

Emily moaned again as Beca laid her down, and then everything was oblivion.

* * *

And that’s how it began.

Emily had woken up the next morning alone. She’d been confused at first, and sat up, but then the nausea hit and she rushed to the bathroom in the hall to puke her guts into the toilet. Gentle hands tugged her hair away from her face and rubbed soothingly at her back, and despite feeling fire in her throat and tears in her eyes, she felt better knowing Beca was there.

Only she wasn’t.

“You okay, sweetpea?” Chloe asked, continuing to rub soothing circles into Emily’s back. “You had a lot to drink last night.”

“Um, yeah,” Emily said, slightly dazed as she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth in the sink. “Do you know where Beca is?”

“Oh, she’s still asleep, and probably will be for most of the day,” Chloe laughed. “You know how she can be.” 

“Right,” Emily said stiffly, leaving the bathroom and moving back to her room.

When Beca finally woke up around 2pm, she avoided Emily like the plague. Every time Emily would try to talk to her, she would brush her off for other things or make an excuse or claim someone else needed her.

Emily felt used.

She wanted to be mad at Beca. She wanted to hate her for just tossing her aside once she’d had her fun, but more than anything she felt heartbroken. It turned out Beca didn’t feel the same way, if her behaviour was any indication.

That night she laid in bed, desperately trying to forget what had happened between her and Beca, but when she closed her eyes she could still feel Beca’s hands burning trails down her ribs and her soft hair brushing her thighs. Could still taste herself on Beca’s tongue. She opened her eyes and kicked off her blankets, letting silent tears trickle down the side of her face as she stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

It happened again a week later.

Emily was home alone and sitting in the living room, watching a movie in her pyjamas. She had spaced out in the last ten minutes and missed a scene in the movie, and now she was just confused about what was going on. She was going to grab the remote and back it up when she heard the front door slam.

Beca walked past the living room, kicking off her heeled boots and dropping her scarf on the floor, despite knowing that Chloe would scold her later. Upon seeing her, Emily’s stomach twisted up into several knots, but her heart called out to her.

When Beca caught sight of Emily, her lips curved upwards, and she leaned against the doorframe idly.

“Hey kid, where’s everyone else?” Beca asked, and Emily hated the butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

“Out, I don’t know, no one is home,” Emily said stiffly, turning to face the TV and trying to channel the same “fuck off” expression Beca wore all the time. She hoped the older girl would get the hint and just leave her alone, but of course she wasn’t lucky.

“Really? So, we’re alone?” Beca asked, her smile turning more predatory as she stalked towards Emily. Emily’s stomach flipped and she tried to look passive as she nodded. Beca dropped into her lap and wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck, her fingers playing with the hairs at the base of Emily’s head. “What do you say we have some fun then?”

“What?” Emily asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe what Beca was playing at here. She’d made it clear that whatever they’d had was a one-time thing when she’d practically kicked Emily to the curb.

“Oh, come on,” Beca pouted playfully, her hands sliding around to begin undoing the buttons on Emily’s pyjama shirt, her deft little fingers sliding under the collar. Emily grabbed her wrists and held them in between their bodies, stuffing down her pain before speaking.

“Beca, we’re not doing this,” Emily said with a grimace.

“Don’t be weird about it dude, it’s not like we’re dating,” Beca assured, even though it broke Emily’s heart even more. “It’ll just be like a friends with benefits thing.” 

“I don’t know,” Emily said, desperately trying not to be distracted by Beca wiggling her hands free to trail them along her ribs.

“You must have forgotten how much fun you had last time,” Beca smirked. She angled her head down, her hot breath spilling across Emily’s throat as she pressed a small kiss against Emily’s fluttering pulse and chuckled throatily. “Maybe I can remind you.”

“So, what,” Emily said breathlessly as she tipped her head back to give Beca more access. “It’s just sex?”

“Amazing sex,” Beca corrected as she stopped mouthing at Emily’s neck. Her fingers came up to continue unbuttoning Emily’s shirt, her lips chasing them down Emily’s torso. Emily fisted a hand in Beca’s hair and tried to tame her racing heart.

Beca stopped at Emily’s stomach to swirl her tongue around Emily’s navel, smirking up at her. Her fingers dipped under the waistband of Emily’s pyjama pants, setting her skin ablaze. The air rushed out of Emily’s lungs in a strangled, breathy sigh and Beca chuckled again, moving back up to Emily’s lips.

“What do you say?” Beca asked, wrapping her arms loosely around Emily’s neck again. Emily thought about it. She could say no and save herself the torture, or she could say yes and have Beca, even if she could only have half of her. Her racing thoughts weighed the options, but her pounding heart made the decision for her.

“Okay, yeah,” she said breathily, moaning as Beca finally connected their lips.


End file.
